In conventional multiplexers the output voltage of the active output is influenced by the non-active input if both inputs have similar phase conditions. The reason for this behavior is the coupling capacitance Ccb of the non-active input to the active output. This results in a non-optimal isolation of the active and the non-active channel with higher crosstalk and higher jitter.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a conventional multiplexer 10. The conventional multiplexer includes first and second differential amplifiers 12 and 14. As is seen, differential amplifier 12 comprises transistors 16a and 16b, and differential amplifier 14 comprises transistors 18a and 18b. The conventional multiplexer 10 has its non-inverted Select input set to high and its inverted Select input set to low. The active channel is input IN1 with the transistors 16a, 16b, 20a and 20b. Accordingly, there is a high coupling capacitance between the non-active input IN2 and the active output. Therefore it is desirable to provide better isolation between active and inactive channels and thereby reduce crosstalk and jitter.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for overcoming the above-identified problem. The present invention addresses such a need.